As You Sleep
by Lindseyroth
Summary: Nothing is a coincidence when you have a perverted incubus living in your house.


**A/N: **Okay, so, this is my first fic in forever~. This was written for AkuRoku day, but it's a tiny bit late. I apologize for any grammar and spelling errors you may find. I hope you enjoy, I certainly had fun writing it!

Warnings**:** Some cursing, and of course guy on guy sex, and an incubus.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, and I don't profit from this story.

* * *

Roxas leaned against the wall of their new living room and swiped at the sweat trickling down his brow. It was a dry, humid day, and he was stuck carrying boxes into the house. His mother had gone into the town to "get a feel of the place," as she had put it.

'Bullshit,' the blonde though, shaking his head and chuckling. His mother just didn't want to help him carry the heavy boxes. In a few hours his mother would probably show up, complaining about how she got lost, and then she'd apologize for not helping her son.

Sighing, Roxas walked back outside to the moving truck they had rented, wishing the his mom wasn't such a "do-it-yourself" type person. He picked up a box labeled "Roxas' stuff" and began walking back to the house, pausing to give it a good look.

It was two stories, and it had definitely seen better days. The paint was peeling in places, one of the shutters was torn loose, and it had an overall dilapidated look to it. He had no idea what his mom saw in it, but he decided to trust her judgement. Maybe it had some sort of old world charm that only his mom could see. Yeah, he'd go with that.

Smiling, the blonde bounced back into the house and up the stairs, intent on carrying the box into the empty room he had already claimed as his own. He stopped at the threshold of his room and looked over his shoulder, a chill running up his spine; it felt like he was being watched.

"I'm just imagining it," Roxas muttered to himself, setting the box on the floor before jogging back downstairs.

He continued to mumble out loud, reassuring himself until he was smiling and bounding back and forth between the house and the truck. He managed to carry in most of the boxes, all but the excessively large ones, and had deemed himself worthy of taking a break.

Roxas was laying on the wooden floor, eyes closed and his arms crossed behind his head, when a rather loud thump sounded from upstairs. Bright cerulean eyes flew open and he was up in a minute, looking at the stairs warily. The blonde chewed on his lower lip, a war raging within his mind in an attempt to decide if he should go upstairs and check it out, or pretend to be blissfully oblivious.

Groaning, he knew he _had_ to go and look around upstairs. He wandered into the kitchen and grabbed a fork, the only utensil readily available for use, and then crept back to the stairs. Roxas held his breath and walked quietly up the staircase, wincing when the topmost stair creaked. He released his held breath, listening keenly for any other sound. When he heard none, he continued to his room; he had a gut feeling that was the origin of the noise.

As soon as the blonde walked into his new accommodations, he noticed that one of the boxes had been tipped over, its contents spilled out onto the floor.

"My… boxers."

Roxas quirked a brow, a quizzical expression painted on his face. How had the box tipped over? The blonde walked over and scooped up the undergarments and set the box upright, placing the clothing back inside. He rose to his feet and crossed his arms, still staring at the box, his mind whirling to find a simple explanation.

A rat, that had to be it. The critter had been sniffing around and had tipped the box over. However, it didn't make him feel any better to think he had rats in his room either. They were probably ravenous by now, and would eat anything. They'd attack him while he was sleeping and-

The blonde's thoughts came to a sudden halt, and he bristled; there it was again, that unmistakable feeling of being watched. Roxas didn't dare turn around, so he kept his sight fixated on the box, holding his breath unintentionally.

And then, _something_ brushed against his thigh. Roxas yelped and whirled around, coming face-to-face with…

Nothing.

His eyes widened comically, and he could hear soft peals of laughter from behind him. The blonde darted out of the room and took the steps two at a time, stopping only when he was in the soon-to-be living room. His heart was pounding, and he was breathing raggedly, exhaling in short gasps.

Of course, someone enjoyed toying with him, because at that moment the door opened and in walked his mother, carrying in a few bags of what he hoped were groceries. His mom stopped and looked at him, raising her brows. "Roxas, honey, why do you have a fork?"

The aforementioned blonde looked at his hand and then looked back to his mom, who was giving him a questioning look. He laughed and smiled sheepishly, "Uhm, well, I heard you coming and I was thinking you had brought food, so I grabbed a fork. I'm hungry, what can I say?"

Mentally, Roxas was punching himself in the face. That was probably the most idiotic excuse he had ever had the misfortune of saying out loud. His mom could probably see right through his lame excuse, but to his surprise, she shrugged and brushed by him to set the bags down on the kitchen counter. The blonde gave himself a mental high five.

"Lucky for you, mister, I brought home a rotisserie chicken," his mom stated, grinning proudly. Roxas returned the smile and forced the unnerving experience from earlier out of his mind, content to just chat and have a nice dinner with his mom.

* * *

After eating, the two had set up an inflatable mattress in the living room, much to Roxas' relief. He really didn't want to be alone in his room again. He hadn't told his mom how he had spent his day. Sure, it might've been funny to tell her that they had a ghost that enjoyed going through his underwear, but she would probably have him shipped off to the nearest mental institution. The blonde glanced over at his mom, who was already sleeping peacefully.

'Lucky,' Roxas thought, unable to drift off to sleep. His mind continued to replay what had happened in his room, trying to make sense of it. The only plausible answer he could think up was that he simply imagined the whole fiasco. He was content with believing that.

Roxas rolled onto his side and closed his eyes, waiting for sleep to overtake him. Instead, an image flitted through his mind, so quick the blonde almost didn't catch it. It was a person, his hair a vivid red rivaling that of a fire truck and spiked in every direction, like a porcupine, and his eyes an intense green that would make even the most precious emerald pale in comparison. There were strange inverted teardrops tattooed under his eyes, accentuating his sharp features. The man had a catty smirk curving his thin lips, and it seemed like he was beckoning for Roxas to come closer...

The blonde's eyes shot open and he sucked in a breath, shuddering. What was that all about? Groaning, Roxas buried his head under the pillow, begging to whatever deity that was tormenting him to stop and let him , he drifted off to sleep, but it was far from what Roxas had expected...

* * *

_Roxas stood in his room, or what he assumed was his room. The walls were painted a rich blood red, and the floors had been covered in plush back carpet. The walls were bare, other than the thick black drapes blocking the windows. The only light came from candles, the flames glowing softly and sending stretched shadows crawling across the floor. A luxurious king-sized bed sat in the middle of the room, its satin sheets and plump pillows looking so very welcoming._

"_Wow," Roxas breathed, giving the room another once-over._

"_I figured you'd like it," a smooth voice said from behind Roxas. Two slender arms wrapped around his waist, much to his surprise. The blonde whirled around, wide blue eyes meeting amused green._

_The hair. The eyes. The odd tattoos. Roxas recognized them immediately._

"_You!" he shouted, struggling to pull away but to no avail._

_The redhead blinked innocently, the all-too-familiar smirk curving his lips. "Me?"_

"_Yes, you," Roxas growled, crossing his arms and glaring at the unknown redhead. "Who are you?"_

_The stranger released him and bowed, flashing him a smile. "The name's Axel. A-X-E-L. Commit it to memory, Roxas," he replied, tapping his temple with a clawed finger, "I'm the residential incubus."_

_The blonde gaped and began to stutter, but Axel pressed a finger to his lips. "I'll explain later," was all the warning Roxas received before a pair of warm lips were pressed against his own._

_Roxas stepped back, but Axel followed, and eventually the blonde was pressed against the bed. The redhead forcefully pushed the teen onto the bed and crawled on top of him._

_The incubus trailed hot, open-mouthed kisses down Roxas' neck. A gasp escaped the blonde's kiss-swollen lips, much to Axel's pleasure. The redhead sucked at the teen's neck, coaxing more delightful sounds from him._

_Roxas closed his eyes, concentrating on all the wonderful sensations he was feeling. When Axel's lips left his neck, the blonde opened his eyes, pouting. The red-haired incubus only smirked and snapped his fingers. Roxas blinked, and then realized they were both gloriously naked. Axel laughed as the blonde blushed furiously, attempting to cover himself with his hands. The redhead tsk'ed and caught his wrists, pinning them above Roxas' head._

"_You're cute when you blush," Axel purred, his lips ghosting along the short teen's chest. Roxas shivered and arched into the touch, mewling softly when the redhead's mouth closed around a pert nipple. The blonde moaned softly, "A-Axel." The incubus only smiled and continued to suck and bite at the hardened nub. He moved on to the other nipple and gave it the same treatment._

"_Axel," Roxas panted, tugging at the man's hair impatiently. The redhead looked at him quizzically, an eyebrow quirked, and the blonde rolled his hips, whimpering._

_Axel got the point and smirked, deciding to play nice. He slid down the blonde's quivering body, his mouth hovering above Roxas' aching need. The teen tugged at his hair again, urging him to continue, and Axel happily complied._

_The redhead's mouth closed around the head, his tongue digging into the slit. Roxas moaned and thrust up, trying to push himself deeper into Axel's wicked mouth, only to be stopped by the redhead's hand gripping his hips. Moaning desperately, the blonde tried pushing on Axel's head, which also failed._

_However, the incubus finally quit torturing Roxas, and he bobbed his head, dragging his tongue slowly up and down the length. Another moan passed Roxas' lips, his toes curling into the soft sheets. The pleasure was almost overwhelming._

"_Nngh, Axel, Axel, Axel," Roxas repeated the redhead's name like a mantra. His thights trembled, and he didn't think he could last much longer with the way Axel's tongue curled around the tip of his erection. _

_The incubus seemed to sense this and relaxed his throat muscles, taking Roxas deeper. Axel's green eyes met the blonde's hazy blue, and his throat muscles constricted to send the teen over the edge. Roxas moaned wantonly and cried out Axel's name as he came, his body arching off of the bed before he collapsed, panting. Axel hungrily swallowed the warm, milky liquid, and let Roxas' flaccid member fall from his mouth._

_While the blonde was still basking in the afterglow of his orgasm, the redhead opened his palm, an inconspicuous tube materializing in his hand. Axel squeezed some of the cool gel onto his fingers, coating them evenly and setting the tube on the bed within reach._

_The redhead gently pushed one finger into Roxas' entrance, and the blonde's eyes widened. "W-What are you doing?" he stuttered, squirming uncomfortably. Axel shushed the blonde with a soft kiss, and inserted another finger. Roxas tensed up, but the incubus was patient and waited until he relaxed._

_It took a few minutes, but soon Roxas was whimpering for him to continue. Smirking, Axel obliged and thrust his fingers deeper into the teen. He scissored his fingers to loosen the blonde up, and Roxas groaned softly, tugging at the redhead's hair again._

"_Goddamnit, Axel," the blonde growled, rolling his hips impatiently, "I'm ready." Axel rolled his eyes and grinned wolfishly, uncapping the tube again and pouring a copious amount onto of gel onto his hand. He slathered the cool gel over his throbbing erection, hissing. Roxas watched, enraptured, and subconsciously licked his lips._

"_Axel," he groaned, wishing the damned incubus would just hurry the fuck up._

"_Oh, fine," the redhead replied, positioning the tip of his member at Roxas' entrance. He pushed forward slowly, his eyes screwing shut in pleasure. Roxas, on the other hand, was biting his lip and trying not to cry. When Axel was completely inside the blonde, he paused, and it took every ounce of his willpower not to pound ruthlessly into Roxas. "Are you, ah, okay?" he panted, pressing his lips to the teen's throat reassuringly. The blonde whimpered, clinging to Axel._

"_I have a dick shoved up my ass, what do you think?" Roxas hissed, opening his eyes to glare at Axel. The redhead snorted and pressed his lips against Roxas', trying to distract him. He pushed his tongue forcefully into the other's mouth, exploring and tasting every inch. Roxas' tongue moved shyly against Axel's, unsure of what to do. Smiling, the incubus gently massaged his young lover's tongue with his own, and he heard the blonde sigh._

_Axel moved his hips, slowly pulling out of Roxas and cautiously thrusting back in. When the teen moaned encouragingly, the redhead thrust faster, trailing kisses to Roxas' neck. The incubus sucked at the skin, lazily rolling his hips. Roxas growled and thrust his hips up to meet Axel's, moaning as the redhead pushed deeper inside of him. His teeth clamped onto Axel's neck, drawing a groan from the man above him. Encouraged, Roxas imitated the incubus and sucked at the skin affectionately._

_Smiling, Axel thrust into the blonde harder, his hips moving faster and faster until he was pounding into the smaller body. Roxas moaned and writhed beneath him, clawing desperately at the redhead's back. _

"_Oh, Axel," he cried, arching up into the lithe body above his when long fingers wrapped around his arousal. Axel began pumping Roxas' erection, matching his thrusts. The blonde rocked against him, sobbing his name when the redhead's cock brushed Roxas' prostate. _

"_Again. D-Do it again," the blonde panted, looking up at the incubus imploringly. The redhead angled his hips and hit Roxas' prostate dead on. The blonde screamed a garbled version of Axel's name, the waves of pleasure bringing him to his climax. His muscles clenched around the redhead's cock, and after a few more thrusts, Axel followed the blonde and came, crying Roxas' name._

_Panting, the two collapsed onto the bed, and Axel carefully rolled off of Roxas. He draped on arm across the teen's chest, pulling him closer, and they cuddled in silence._

_The silence stretched on for a few more minutes until Roxas decided to break it. "So… you're an incubus?"_

_Axel grunted an affirmative reply, and the blonde looked at him curiously. "Why are you here, then?" he asked, tracing lazy circles on the redhead's warm skin._

"_The ring I'm bound to is here," Axel replied, sitting up. He opened his hand and a small, ruby encrusted band attached to a silver chain sat in his palm, gleaming in the dim light of the flames. The incubus handed it to Roxas, who was eyeing the ring in awe._

"_I want you to take it," Axel explained, grinning wickedly, "But that makes you my master. It also means that I can visit you whenever I want, no matter where you are."_

_Roxas looped the chain around his neck, smirking at Axel. He pressed another soft kiss to the redhead's lips. "I'm looking forward to it."_

* * *

"Roxas! Wake up! I made breakfast!"

The blonde startled awake, still panting and a bit flustered from his extremely lucid dream. Roxas glanced around, looking for the devilish redhead. Finding that it really was just a dream, he relaxed and sat up, noticing the he was a bit sore.

"Coincidence," he told himself, stretching his arms above his head. "I just slept funny, that's all."

'_There are no such things as coincidences with me around, Roxas.'_

Roxas was just about to argue with the familiar voice of the redhead when he felt the chain resting against his neck, the ring blazing against his skin.


End file.
